Harry Potter One-shots
by Bl00dfox
Summary: Just ideas that turned into small one-shots. rated M because i wanna be on the safe side.


What if a man, in his early twenties, a thief even, was walking across the street of our main characters home in the cold early morning. Some may even call it late night, of December the 22.

In an alternative universe, if such thing even exist, this man would have just walked past this particular home where our main character lived in. But alas, this is not another universe, or reality, and thus this particular man did not walk past our main characters seeming normal and peaceful home.

No, this man, who just checked his pockets of his ridiculous looking coat to confirm once again, that yes he did have the gun on him. He went to the backyard or our main characters house and checked the door. Normally that door would have been safely locked, and the man would have had to come up with another way to get inside, which would have probably attracted a lot of attention and earning him a call to the police. But he was lucky, since the door was in fact not locked. Because you see, earlier this day our main character was out weeding the garden late in to the night before being promptly shoved into his little cupboard he called home. Both his so called caretaker and our main character himself, forgetting to lock the door.

The man, oblivious to all this, entered trough the usually locked door and into the living room area. He looked around and saw a pristine clean room with photos all over the walls of a horse faced woman with a whale for a husband and their presumed child not far of the mark of a pig.

There were no evidence whatsoever that our main character lived here.

The man continued into the house, the ridiculously clean house, looking for stuff to take. The man knew that most women in this day, safe kept their expensive and pompous looking jewelry in their closed, hidden by all their clothes. So the man, having made up his mind, slowly crept his way towards the stairs, for there was no other room on this plane that would house another human. At least, he thouht so.

The stair, having being put up with the abuse of a really obese man and his son for years, creaked loudly under the mans weight, even if said man was rather thin for his age.

He cursed lowly under his breath but the man continued on his mission.

Having made it upstairs, he checked the first room. It was a room filled with broken and forgotten toys, he quickly closed the door. The next one was quite the same, only this time housing the obese pig-boy from the photos town stairs. Noting which door it was, the man went on and opened the next door across the hallway.

It was a spacious room with a big queen sized bed in the middle, wardrobes and such decorating the walls. On the luxurious bed slept the obese whale and the horse faced woman. Bingo. He crept slowly towards the wardrobe and opened it. He didn't find any jewelry or hidden money though. It was a huge let-down for the man.

And then the door opened and the pig-boy stuck his head inside complaining loudly in the silence that he couldn't sleep.

Naturally his parents woke up.

And naturally, the man was still standing there.

What happened next was a chaotic mess, the woman screamed and the whale man jumped out of the bed with a speed which shouldn't have been possibly for a man of his weight, but the man himself was not just standing there, he had of course taken out his gun, and at the sudden movement the whale-man did, made the man panic just slightly, but enough to make him shoot. The whale-man went down instantly and the woman screamed even louder, if such a thing was really possible.

The pig-boy, thinking of all the superheroes he have seen on tv and in his comics, thought that jumping onto the man would be a great idea. Alas it was not, and he too got shot. The woman fainted and the man fled.

None of this would have happened had the man just walked past Privet Drive number 4 Surrey,Little an alternative universe ,if such a thing exists,he did, and the family would have lived on, but this is not that particiluar universe.

And in this universe, the obese whale man was dead and his pig boy of a son would soon join him.

That is, if it wasn't for our main character. He had been awake when the man entered and had slowly followed him up the stairs but no more than that. He had seen his cousin Dudley waddle into his parents room where the man went, and when he heard the gun he flew downstairs as fast as a malnourished 6 years old boy could and called the police as fast as his small fingers was capable of typing the number. It wasn't long until the police arrived. But it was far too late for the obese whale-man named Vernon Dursley. Dudley lost his left eyesight forever.

And the man was never to be found nor seen in this neighborhood ever again.


End file.
